Dancing On Ice: Season 1
Dancing On Ice: Season 1 is the first season of the Dancing On Ice series. In this show 15 stars will skate on ice with a professional skater. They have to perform a act and the judges will give points to the contestants. Then the televoting votes and votes of the judges will be one score and the star with the lowest score will be eliminated for that week. Contestants 15 selected stars will be in the show. Based on TV performances a few stars made it to the show. The others had to sign up themselves for it. Each star has his/her dance partner and is a professional dancer and skater. Voting System Every week, the couples will dance on a song. The three judges will give them points. The televoters will determine the last point, however that one is calculated with the scores of the judges already. So if a couple gets high televote points, but low jury scores, the point will be in the middle. So it's important that a couple gets many televotes. At the end of the night, the couple with the highest jury scores will earn immunity while the other couples await their fate. The three couples with the lowest scores will head to the Skate Off where the viewers and public will vote once again for their favorite couple. The couple with the lowest amount of televotes will go home. Liveshow 1 ~ 21 November 2014. Theme of the week: Fan Favorites Skate Off Liveshow 2 ~ 28 November 2014. Theme of the week: Own choices. Skate Off Liveshow 3 ~ 5 December 2014. Theme of the week: Soundtracks of videogames. Skate Off Liveshow 4 ~ 12 December 2014. Theme of the week: Beach Theme. Skate Off Liveshow 5 ~ 19 December 2014. Theme of the week: ABBA time! Skate Off battles Skate Off finale Liveshow 6 ~ 26 December 2014. Theme of the week: Christmas Skate Off Liveshow 7 ~ 2 January 2015. Theme of the week: Guilty Pleasure Skate Off Liveshow 8 ~ 9 January 2015. Theme of the week: Eurovision Song Contest (2014). Skate Off Liveshow 9 ~ 16 January 2015. Themes of the week: DLC races of MK8 '''and '''Dance Songs. Skate Off The contestants that has to partipicate in the skate off have to redo one dance. That dance will be the dance they got the most points for. Liveshow 10 ~ 23 January 2015. Themes of the week: Previous Performance '''and '''90's. Skate Off The contestants that has to partipicate in the skate off have to redo one dance. That dance will be the dance they got the most points for. Liveshow 11 ~ 30 January 2015. Themes of the week: Pop Songs '''and '''Retro. From now on, the best score won't have automatic immunity anymore. Also, instead of the last three scores going to the Skate Off, only the last two are. Skate Off The contestants that has to partipicate in the skate off have to redo one dance. That dance will be the dance they got the most points for. Liveshow 12 (Quarter Final) ~ 6 February 2015. Themes of the week: Song From A Different Contestant '''and '''Classy Songs. Skate Off The contestants that has to partipicate in the skate off have to redo one dance. That dance will be the dance they got the most points for. Liveshow 13 (Semi Final) ~ 13 February 2015. Themes of the week: Life Song '''and '''Most Memorable Year. Skate Off The contestants that has to participate in the skate off have to redo one dance. That dance will be the dance they got the most points for. Liveshow 14 (Finale Night) ~ 20 February 2015. Theme of the week: Winners Song. This evening, the two couples will dance one last time on a whole song instead of just on a part of a song. Based on that, the viewers have to vote for their favorite. Scoring charts Scores Stats